Confidence
by SweatPea1231
Summary: Naturally,Sadie Ben has a little confidence when it comes to Sadie.Disclaimer:I dont Own it. I wrote it here cause its not in the story :


Ben tells Sadie how he feels about her through a song.

"Confidence."

Ben P.O.V

It's 9 o'clock Saturday night and im thinking about the one thing I told myself i wouldn't think about

this weekend, Her name is Sadie Hawthorne. Tonight is the night im going to tell her how i really feel about her

_I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, Nothing tastes as sweet as what i cant have._

_Like you and the way that your twisting your hair round your finger._

I remember the day when i asked Sadie to the dance, and she was just twisting her hair as if she was bored. But yet

had a smile on her face when i asked her to the dance. Or the time this morning when she was trying to be peppy and

she was all 'Look at me, im a ditz" while twisting her hair around her finger. Man, I love her red hair. It is what makes her

my Red.

_Tonight im not afraid to tell you What i feel about you._

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have._

_And Cannonball into the water._

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have._

_For you I will. For you I will. _

I was walking down to Sadie's house, trying to think of what to say. Thinking it would help boost my confidence.

Turns out I was wrong, I'm a wreck and I can't make the feeling of being rejected go away. But I have to be

confident or else this song thats going threw my head will mean NOTHING to me at all. I walked up to Sadie's door and

knocked. I want to say i waited about a minute or two, until Sadie answered with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ben! what are you doing here so late." She asked me.

"Well.. i was wondering..if we..c-c-could talk? Privately?" great now im stuttering.

"yeah, lets go upstairs to my room."

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all of the Clutter in my head_

_Cause i want to fall asleep in those eyes._

_Like a water bed._

We walked upstairs to her room in silence, as soon as we walked in the song going threw my mind was playing on her computer. It was like it was reminding me to do what I came here to do.

"So..why do you need to talk to me?"she asked me with curiosity.

"Just Listen to the song it will tell you why im here better then i ever could"

She looked at me confused but did what she was told and listened carefully.

_Do I seem familiar I crossed you in hallways a thousand times._

_No more camouflage I want to be exposed. And not be afraid to fall._

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence i have For you i will_

_And cannonball into the water I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence i have._

_For you i will. You always want what you cant have but i got to try. I'm going to muster _

_every ounce of confidence i have. For you i will. For you i will. For you i will. For you. _

_If i could dim the lights in the mall and create a mood i would._

_And shout your name so it echoes in every room. _

_Thats what I'd do, Thats what I'd do To get through to you_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence i have And cannonball into the water_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence i have For you i will._

_You always want what you cant have but i got to try _

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence i have For you i will._

_For you i will. For you i will. For you I will..._

Sadie just sat there, looking down at the ground she looked as if she just saw a ghost. I was thinking this wasn't good

maybe she understood what i was trying to say and doesn't feel the same way. Or maybe she's not sure what it meant at all. My thoughts were interrupted when Sadie got up and turned the song off.

"Ben.."she started.

"No don't worry I can obviously see you don't feel the same way at all..."i interrupted her thinking she would say the worse.

"Ben..i do feel the same way, it's just you told me through probably the most romantic song ever and it honestly took my breath away."she said honestly.

"So..will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love nothing more than that" she told me.

"So...I might kiss you" I told her.

"I'll be bad at it.."she said nervously.

"Couldn't be possible" I told her as we shared our first kiss together. It was the best feeling in the world. I could feel so many fireworks going off and shocking to say i could feel that butterfly in the stomach thing that you get when your in love.

"Sadie..I Love you''

She just stood there shocked then the biggest smile appeared on her face and she jumped in my arms.

"Ben I Love you too!" she told me.

"I would hope so."

We both laughed at that, the rest of the night we danced in her room to 'For you I will(Confidence)' We laughed,danced, and kissed the rest of the night until i had to go home.Which was about an hour later...

Sadie's P.O.V

This past weekend had been wonderful i don't think i will ever be able to forget it.I was at my locker when

Margret came up to me.

"Hey Sadie" she said but i couldn't seem to hear her i was to much in a daze about Ben..

"Earth to Sadie...are you there Hello?"she said sounding extremely annoyed.

"Oh..hey Margret sorry i was just-" she cut me off.

"Thinking about Ben right?"

"...guilty?" i said with a laugh.

"I'm so happy you two finally hooked up this weekend!"

"I'm happy too!"

Right then Ben walked over to my locker when i wasn't looking and hugged me from behind.

"WHOA!" i shouted."Sorry Ben you startled me"

He laughed for a second before saying"It's ok, don't worry about it." then he kissed me for everyone to see.


End file.
